


I feel life for the very first time

by Yotina



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotina/pseuds/Yotina





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　精液…的恶臭…除此之外，空气里隐隐约约还夹着些洋槐花的甜味儿，肯尼觉得肚子更饿了些，他想起来香甜的蛋糕了。越是这样，呕吐感也愈加强烈，这位有着一头漂亮金发的年轻人以绝佳狼狈的姿势趴倒在街道石砖铺成的路面上，连一根手指也动不了了。尽管如此，他的左手仍用尽全身最后的力气紧紧攥着几张钞票，若非为了这几张钞票，肯尼·麦考密克也不至于陷入此等境地，当然，那就会离饿死更近一步。  
　　操他娘的。  
　　肯尼头昏昏沉沉的，脑子里只剩下对刚才那个老男人的咒骂，一大把年纪，还这么瞎鸡巴能折腾…本来就快饿死、前胸贴后背了，到被翻来覆去操完，整个身子都跟散了一般。肯尼累极了，原本还想在床上多躺会儿，结果男人给了钱以后就将他赶出来，连澡都没让洗。他出来没走两步便软成一滩在地上，身后那处被射进的精液还不断往外流。  
　　或许没有出来还好些，如果在里面一定不至于这样惨。客人都很客气，妈妈也，很好，可是都已经没有了，已经不存在了。如今他只身面对这个他已经多年没见过的地面上的世界，像一只蚂蚁掉进大海。  
　　肯尼将钞票攥得更紧了些，意识却更加渺远…了…  
　　  
　　不认识的天花板。  
　　肯尼睁开了眼睛。身上的酸痛并没有消失，身后的不适感也依旧存在，肚子饿…唯一让他稍微好受些的是，他正躺在床上，松软的床。  
　　好臭。  
　　肯尼抽了抽鼻子。  
　　是酒精的臭味，不仅如此…肯尼循着味道转头去看，才发觉床前跪趴着个男人，睡死了的样子，身旁的地板上一大滩黄白的混合物，看起来，这个人也比肯尼境况好不了多少。  
　　应该是被这个人带回来了。  
　　好心人？  
　　看着这人酒醉的模样，肯尼实在难以相信这种醉汉会好心救人。  
　　可能，只是喝醉了把自己误认成什么人带回来了吧。  
　　肯尼掀开被子，起身去找浴室洗澡。虽说是被误带回来的，不过有这机会不蹭白不蹭。肯尼趿着拖鞋，在屋里转悠。这套房不算大，卧室是只有他醒来的那一间的样子，另外有个小书房，客厅还算宽敞，外连接个小阳台。肯尼走到阳台去，日光从外面洒下来，暖洋洋的。  
　　肯尼找到卫生间，拧开水，热水哗哗冲到身上，这才觉得真的醒了过来。被滚热的水流包裹着，白汽蒸腾，肯尼几乎喘不过气，不过很爽。洗完澡他随意套上脏衣服，又去找厨房——越清醒，饥饿感也越来越明显了。  
　　金色的发梢还滴着水滴，肯尼将男人的橱柜搜刮了一通，除了酒，几乎没有吃的。好不容易搜刮出两个鸡蛋，肯尼美滋滋地将它们打进热着油的锅里。  
　　喝醉的男人打着哈欠从里面走出来，看到肯尼在厨房忙活，停下来动作。  
　　“我醒来就在你屋里了…”肯尼看到男人，手忙脚乱地比划。  
　　男人挠挠他那乱糟糟的头，想了好一会儿才好像终于想起来了一般。他露出笑容，告诉肯尼，“是我带你回来的。你先吃东西吧，我去洗个澡。”  
　　肯尼倒有些犹疑了，他摸了摸身上，找到了昨晚赚到的钞票。他捏着那纸币，对着锅里煎好的鸡蛋发呆。  
　　  
　　洗过澡，男人看起来也精神多了，肯尼注意到他有一头柔顺的黑发，漂亮通透的湛蓝眼睛，脸长得相当不赖。  
　　男人进到厨房，拿了酒出来。  
　　肯尼盯着他看。  
　　男人有些不好意思了，解释道“呃，我不会喝醉了，至少在早上不会…”  
　　他拉开椅子，给自己斟了一小杯，杯里放了大块冰块。  
　　“在五月这样温暖干爽的早晨，来一杯，爽极了不是吗？”  
　　“呃，我想…我的名字是斯坦·马修。”他终于想起来讲自己的名字。  
　　肯尼慢慢吃着煎蛋。  
　　“我在警局里见到你的。”斯坦接着讲，“昨晚我喝太多，在街边上被警察带走了，说我睡在那里影响市容…罚了钱。你好像也是差不多的状况。我看到你昏着，警察也叫不醒你，他们都很为难的样子。我说‘我带他回去’，他们就把你扔给我了。”  
　　“淦，这群白拿税的，别人说什么就照做吗？我说我要抢银行他们就给抢吗？”斯坦有些忿忿，肯尼觉得他又喝醉了。  
　　“你有家吗？”  
　　摇摇头。  
　　“那就在我家住下吧。”斯坦提议。  
　　“吃的穿的不用担心，虽然只有一张床，你可以考虑和我一起睡，或者睡沙发。”  
　　肯尼被吓了一跳，这世上哪有这样的好事？如果人人都这样，他也不会弄得一身伤了。他猜这个人在说醉话，不能当真，说不定等他清醒就要把他踢出门去。　  
　　“不，谢谢你，但是不用了。”  
　　肯尼笑了笑然后抽身要走。斯坦注意到肯尼的动作，在他起身的时候一把抓住他的手。他的紧紧拽住肯尼那细小的手腕，力量大得吓人，简直要把它捏碎一般。肯尼完全被震住了，他不明白斯坦要干什么。  
　　男人趁肯尼吓得僵住，从后面抱住他，头抵在他的后腰上。他张开嘴，声音突然变得低哑。  
　　“不要走…”  
　　“你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
　　肯尼上身只罩了件白t恤，所以当背后某种液体弄湿了他的衣服的时候，他立马就注意到了。  
　　斯坦哭了。  
　　“肯尼，肯尼·麦考密克。”  
　　肯尼告诉他。  
　　  
　　到底是怎样形成这样的局面的？肯尼陷入了十分的迷惑。  
　　斯坦哭了好一会儿，终于哭累了，睡了过去。  
　　小孩子吗？  
　　肯尼不由得感叹。他试图将斯坦拖回卧室去，但斯坦体格比他想象中还大，肯尼自己是常年营养不良细胳膊细腿，勉强将这人拖到客厅就没了力气。  
　　斯坦睡着了还不老实，趴在沙发上用一种及其别扭的姿势环抱箍住肯尼，肯尼在他怀里动弹不得。他想，莫非自己成了人形玩偶？专门供小孩抱着睡的那种。  
　　但等斯坦睡熟，他安静下来，体温渐渐传过来，让肯尼几乎觉得两个人就像这样粘连在了一起。  
　　外面阳台的地板上撒着零零碎碎的树影，肯尼呆呆地看着它们跟着风晃动。　　  
　　肯尼抚抚斯坦柔顺的短发，这人如今在他怀里一动不动，只发出匀称细微的呼吸。洗过澡后他身上已经没有难闻发馊的酒臭，只有沐浴露和一点淡淡的金酒的香味，肯尼觉得这样的味道不坏。  
　　肯尼没怎么被人这样抱过，隐约记起还在父母身边的时候，母亲疲于工作，父亲整日酗酒（那种劣质啤酒，几毛钱就能来），并没有人会这样抱他。之后就去了红灯区，没有客人会这样与他亲呢。他们总不会打他，但也仅限于此了。  
　　不对，他想，不是这样。  
　　被抱着的触感很熟悉。当然，这和与客人交媾时仓促相拥的触感截然不同，这是另外的某种东西。他好像凭空回忆起一些不属于他的记忆。  
　　他听到阳台那儿传来一阵翅膀扑棱的声音，兴许是哪只鸟儿误入这家，又急急忙离开。随后他突然想起来他还有个妹妹，总是黏着他抱着他被他拖来拖去。他为此愕然，却说不清是因为自己居然有个妹妹，还是因为自己居然忘记了自己的妹妹——他想起来他曾经很疼爱那个小女孩，又或者因为把这个起码160磅重的壮汉同自己的妹妹联系起来这样的想法实在骇人？  
　　肯尼摇摇脑袋，放弃了思考。  
　　如今只需要等他醒来，然后他就可以离开。  
　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　“哼哼哼~”肯尼哼着小调在超市货架间悠闲地挑挑拣拣，买些牙刷啦毛巾之类的个人用品。斯坦没法陪他来采买这些东西，只留下足够的钱就上班去了。肯尼也不很在意，如今的状况已使他足够开心。原因有二，肯尼掰着手指头数。  
　　第一，肯尼终于有了正当工作。这比任何事都要值得欣喜，这对肯尼来说意义非同一般。肯尼替斯坦做饭，斯坦供他吃穿住，用真正的劳动换取报酬。  
　　第二，斯坦是个很好的人。肯尼也不是没有怀疑过斯坦是否别有用心，可斯坦力气那么大，要真想对肯尼做点什么，一定早就做了。  
　　自逃出来以后，世界第一次看起来如此和煦，第一次感受到所谓的人情味，这让他觉得世界还没抛弃他，让他觉得自己也不是掉到了什么会让人粉身碎骨的绞肉机里。  
　　  
　　斯坦睡了相当久，醒来已经是下午两点了。窗外橘子树上满树的白花被这五月夏初的日光烤得熟透，浓郁的花香满溢整个屋子。屋里背阴，一切墙壁家居都投上层淡淡的蓝色，斯坦在这清凉的蓝色与花香中睁开了眼睛。他揉揉眼睛终于从宿醉中清醒。  
　　被他枕着的人见他醒了，便冲他微笑——隐隐带着些复杂神情地。  
　　斯坦坐起身，只觉得头一阵疼，但眼前的金发，额，美男，他还有印象。  
　　“我，把你捡回来了…”  
　　“然后我也醉倒了，直到今天早上…”  
　　“我洗了个澡，你在吃东西…”  
　　“我问你有没有家…”  
　　“然后我让你住下来…”  
　　他艰难地回忆这一切，每说一句，对方就点点头。斯坦捏捏眉头，觉得头更疼一些了。  
　　“你叫？”  
　　“肯尼·麦考密克”回答完，肯尼又张了张嘴，似乎想说着什么。斯坦没注意，径直问下去。  
　　“你多大了？”  
　　“26。”  
　　“跟我同岁…”斯坦一阵讶异。肯尼皮肤很白，脸也长得显小，斯坦还以为他才二十来岁大学生的年纪呢。  
　　“这么说，你不是大学生？”  
　　“我连初中都没读过，先生。”讲到这，肯尼笑笑，“我八岁就被爸妈卖给老鸨去做男妓，就是，鸭子。前几天才刚逃出来，什么也不会，差点死在大街上。”  
　　肯尼被斯坦一脸严肃地看着，他有些促狭，这样的斯坦看起来与早上的他截然不同，更沉稳、理智，也更可能让他离开。  
　　“现在你还想让我住下吗？”  
　　肯尼试探着问了句，斯坦没有回答，用手比了个手势好像想表达什么可最终也没能成功。于是斯坦凑过去抱住他，他隐约记起来昨晚为什么要救下这个人。隐隐约约地，不很清楚。  
　　斯坦揽着肯尼，觉得像捞起了一把骨架。他察觉对方的沉默了，于是问：“你这样瘦，真的会有客人喜欢吗？”  
　　声音中带着些好奇，他捏捏肯尼的脸，去摸那高耸的眉骨。那下面是深陷的眼窝，最里面是碧玺一样透亮的蓝绿色眼珠子，覆上薄薄的眼皮，金色的睫毛。他鼻子尖尖的，嘴唇稍薄，是典型的瘦削些的美人。  
　　“真好看，可惜我没这种兴趣。 ”斯坦表达了遗憾。而后又突然想起了什么般，问他：“你不想留下来吗？家务之类的会做吧？早上你也自己做了早饭，你替我做饭做家务，作为劳动报酬你就住下来如何？”  
　　肯尼在斯坦手里突然变得手足无措起来，当听到斯坦的提议，他更加吃惊——他没想到他仍然要他留下。  
　　“可是，你不介意吗？毕竟我是…”  
　　斯坦握住肯尼的肩膀，打断了他的话，却没有回答，他思考了许久，但也没得出答案。  
　　“我也不清楚，事实上我并没有那么执着于帮助谁，我也不是什么烂好人。但是，”  
　　“我很希望你能留下。”  
　　斯坦说得很诚恳，尤其最后一句，让肯尼几乎以为他才是被请求的那一个。一字一句，肯尼突然想起上午斯坦拦腰抱住他是说的醉话，那句带着哭腔的“不要走”，而后心底一触。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　  
　　他是真的要好好感谢斯坦。  
　　  
　　采购完自己的个人用品和做晚饭用的果蔬与肉，肯尼回了家。  
　　啊，是家。  
　　肯尼深呼吸，将钥匙插进锁孔拧开门，门厅橙色的顶灯光扑面而来。回家，肯尼生下来头一次感受到这个词的温暖。  
　　他换下鞋走进屋里，注意到斯坦同一个男人交谈正欢。斯坦也注意到他回来了，向他招招手。肯尼将手上的口袋放到厨房，然后走过去。  
　　男人一头绒绒的红发，像羔羊毛一样打着卷，所幸理得短，不然铁定爆炸。他穿着裁剪合体的西装，为配那身黑而搭的暗红色领带被随意扯开，简直像在自己家里一样，面前还摆了大杯红酒。肯尼一走过去，男人就急不可耐地向他打招呼，比斯坦反应还大。  
　　“你好！肯尼，斯坦向我说了你的名字。啊我还没自我介绍，我叫凯尔·布罗夫斯基，斯坦的朋友。”  
　　“原谅我这么激动，你看起来好多了。那晚见到你真像只被人踢来踢去又浑身湿透的可怜猫咪，满身瘀痕还骨瘦嶙峋，一不留神就会死掉的样子。斯坦知道。”凯尔比斯坦更加喋喋不休。  
　　肯尼向斯坦投去疑问的目光，却被凯尔捕捉。  
　　“别问他啦，那天晚上他也醉得要死，一定记不清了。”  
　　“我把你俩带回来的。”红发男人眨了眨眼睛。  
　　肯尼懵了，斯坦也一副被吓坏的模样。刚才忙着叙旧，斯坦都来不及问他来干嘛，更别说想起那晚上的事。  
　　他惊叫一声，对方却像完全料到这幅局面般，凯尔悠闲地啜饮一口酒：“我就知道。前天晚上，你喝醉了，被警察捡到警局去了。丢人。”  
　　“在那里他看到了你。”凯尔转向肯尼。  
　　“没错啊？”肯尼一头雾水。  
　　凯尔叹了口气，继续说：“警察找不到你的有效身份证件，也不知道该帮你联系谁。至于斯坦，他们就把我叫来了。他醉得不清，还能在警察问话的时候记起我，实在令人感动。”  
　　“我急急忙忙赶过去接斯坦，到了那儿你猜我看到了什么？”  
　　“斯坦紧紧搂着你一边哭一边说着含糊不清的胡话。斯坦力气那么大以至于我们都没法把他和你分开，你也是昏死过去一点儿也没有要醒的迹象。斯坦说他要把你带回去，好好照顾养你，像在跟大人撒娇要养只兔子的小孩儿似的。”  
　　“凯尔！”斯坦焦躁不已，又有些迷茫，他真的一丁点也想不起来了。  
　　“怎么啦？”凯尔朝斯坦歪歪头，又转回对肯尼说，“斯坦根本没法自己回去，也没法带你回去。所以我把你俩送回来了。幸好我开车过去的。”  
　　肯尼沉默了。斯坦尴尬极了，他试着叫了声，“肯尼。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“他是凯尔。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　凯尔饶有兴味看这俩人笨拙对话着。  
　　“我们认识挺长时间了。”  
　　“从小学开始。”凯尔补充道。  
　　“不过初中毕业后就没怎么联系了。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　 “不是坏人。”  
　　“对不起，我喝得太多什么也记不清。”  
　　斯坦觉得丢脸极了，一瞬间甚至想永久戒掉酒精。  
　　“我去做饭。”肯尼起身。  
　　  
　　“他生气了吧…”斯坦躺倒在柔软的沙发上，语气里满是埋怨。  
　　“我可没说假话。”凯尔舔舔嘴唇，也有些心虚。  
　　“不过，我也吓了一跳。醉了的时候且不说，清醒过来了也真亏你能继续收留他。原男妓…你不怕他有什么病吗？”  
　　斯坦瞪着凯尔，红发男人闭上了嘴。  
　　沉默了好一会儿，斯坦才突然回答，声音听起来连他自己也不确定。  
　　“…我只是觉得，已经带回来了的，不能再丢下不管。”  
　　“可真不像你会说的话。”  
　　“说不定呢？”斯坦笑笑，“这么多年过去，兴许我早就不是你认识的那个人了。”  
　　凯尔又喝了小口酒，彻底安静下来。


End file.
